The invention relates to a valve drive train device for an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle.
WO 95/00748 already discloses a valve drive train device of an internal combustion engine comprising a phase adjustment device for the adjustment a phase position between primary cams and secondary cams which are arranged coaxially relative to each other.
A valve drive train device with primary cams and secondary cams, of which at least one is assigned to a pair of cams configured to provide a valve lift change-over, is further disclosed in DE 10 2007 010154 A1.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide a valve drive train device by means of which the efficiency of an internal combustion engine can be increased.